Hanzo
|normal = Mastery of ninjutsu techniques }}Hanzo (ハンゾー) is the current headmaster of the Hidden Cloud style (雲隠流 Kumogaku-ryū) of ninjutsuVol 5, p.53 from Jappon and applicant #294 in the 287th Hunter Exam. Personality Despite having trained in the art of ninjutsu since his birth, Hanzo is very talkative and eager to tell everybody that he is a ninja. He even has business cards bearing information about his ninjutsu school. Plot 287th Hunter Exam arc Wanting to find to the Hermit's Scroll, Hanzo registers for the 287th Hunter Exam because he has heard that the scroll is kept in a place inaccessible to ordinary people. Just before the start of Phase One, he talks to Tonpa, who offers him a can of his laxative-spiked drink. Hanzo does not fall for the trick, as it is against a ninja's principles to drink what other people offer. He then passes Phase One--two marathons--and the first part of Phase Two, which is about cooking a whole roast Great Stamp, with ease. The second part of Phase Two however is a different matter, as the examiner 1-Star Gourmet Hunter Menchi tells them to make nigiri sushi. Even though Hanzo is from the home country of sushi, he fails to fulfill Menchi's picky sense of taste and even gets lashed out at by her for saying it is but a simple dish. Luckily for him and the other applicants, Chairman Netero of the Hunters Association comes and orders Menchi to administer another test, this time involving boiling a Spider Eagle egg. And Hanzo passes this test without any problem. He also passes Phase Three of the exam easily. In Phase Four, the 24 remaining applicants are taken to Zevil Island to hunt for each other's badges for 1 week. Hanzo's designated target is Amori, who never goes anywhere without his brother Umori. Thus, he tails them, waiting for a chance to steal Amori's badge. On day 4, after Killua defeats the brothers and throws Amori's and Imori's badges away in opposite directions, Hanzo chases after one of the badges and catches it, but to his disappointment it is Imori's. Still, he qualifies for the final phase comfortably by taking 2 more badges, which belong to Kenmi and Shishito. In the final phase, Hanzo is required to fight Gon in the first match. Despite his vastly superior fighting abilities and torture techniques, Hanzo cannot force Gon to admit defeats. Noticing that Gon does not have any grudge against him even though he has injured Gon badly, Hanzo himself admits defeat, allowing Gon to become the first applicant to pass the Hunter Exam. His next opponent is Pokkle, and this time Hanzo successfully forces him to give up by quickly overpowering him and threatening not to hold back. Later, when Gittarackur wants to go kill Gon, Hanzo blocks his way together with Kurapika, Leorio and some examiners. After the exam, he gives Gon, Kurapika and Leorio some business cards of his ninjutsu school and bids farewell to them. Heavens Arena arc Several months later, Wing mentions that Hanzo has found and learned Nen from a Nen masterVol 7, p.123. New Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Hanzo appears at the Hunters Association's headquarters to vote for the 13th chairman. He, together with other friends of Gon's such as Melody and Goreinu, is also seen outside the ICU room where Gon is being treated. Abilities Having trained in ninjutsu for 18 years, Hanzo possesses excellent physical strength and agility and advanced armed and unarmed combat techniques, allowing him to easily outpace and overpower Gon in the beginning. During the Fourth Phase of the exam, he was able to notice that he was being followed by an examiner, who is a professional Hunter, while even Gon with his heightened senses failed to detect anythingVol 4, p.135. His Nen type and Nen abilities have yet to be revealed, although he completed his learning of Nen under a Nen master in less than 6 months. Trvia *Hanzo's name is probably a reference to Hattori Hanzo, a famous samurai and ninja. *In the 2011 anime adaptation, Killua detects Hanzo and deliberately switches the badges when throwing them away to fool himEp 17 (2011). References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Examinees Category:Nen users